Tetsuya Shibata
Tetsuya Shibata (柴田 徹也) is a video game music composer formerly affiliated with Capcom best known for his work on the Power Stone and Devil May Cry series, as well as notable contributions to the Resident Evil and Monster Hunter series. For most of his work with the company he was credited regularly but has also gone by the alias Cyber-T for his earlier work and Toru Nakagawa for his work on Half-Minute Hero. Common colleagues include CPS2 composers Takayuki Iwai and Masato Kouda, senior sound designer Wataru Hachisako and sound manager Mitsuhiko Takano. In July 2009 Shibata founded Unique Note Co., his own sound production company, with Yoshino Aoki, another ex-Capcom employee. They married on April 1, 2014. Production History *''Vampire Savior 2'' (1997) -- Sub Music Composer (as Cyber-T (Tetsuya Shibata)) *''Vampire Hunter 2'' (1997) -- Sub Music Composer (as Cyber-T (Tetsuya Shibata)) *''Plasma Sword: Nightmare of Bilstein'' (1998/1999) -- Sub Music Composer (as Cyber-T (Tetsuya Shibata)) *''Darkstalkers 3'' (Saturn and PSX Versions) (1998) -- Sub Music Composer (Arcade Staff) (as Cyber-T (Tetsuya Shibata)) *''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' (Arcade Version) (1998) -- Sub Music Compose *''Pocket Fighter Remix / Capcom Sports Club'' (CD) (1998) *''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' (PSX and Saturn Versions) (1998/1999) -- Sub Music Compose (Arcade Staff) *''Power Stone'' (1999) -- Music Composer *''Street Fighter Alpha 3: Saikyo Dojo'' (1999) -- Sub Music Compose (Arcade Staff) *''Marvel vs. Capcom 2'' (2000/2002) -- Music Compose *''Power Stone 2'' (2000) -- Sound, Music Composer *''Vampire Chronicle'' (2000) -- Music *''Heavy Metal: Geomatrix'' (2001) -- Music *''Street Fighter Alpha 3↑'' (Arcade Version) (2001) -- Sub Music Compose (Arcade Staff) *''Auto Modellista'' (2002/2003/2004) -- Background Music *''Devil May Cry 2'' (2003) -- Composer *''Resident Evil Outbreak'' (2003) -- Sound Director, Composer (Capcom) (Sound Crew) *''Monster Hunter'' (2004) -- Composer (Sound Crew), Sound Coordinator (Sound Crew) *''Resident Evil Outbreak: File 2'' (2004) -- Composer (Capcom) (Sound Crew) *''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening'' (2005) -- Composer, Music (Theme Song "Devils Never Cry") *''Monster Hunter Freedom'' (2005) -- Sound Coordinator (Sound Crew) (Monster Hunter Freedom Staff), Composer (Sound Crew) (Monster Hunter Staff), Sound Coordinator (Sound Crew) (Monster Hunter Staff) *''Monster Hunter 2'' (2006) -- Sound Coordinator (Sound Crew) *''Dead Rising'' (2006) -- Sound Manager (Capcom Game Development Staff) *''Monster Hunter Freedom 2'' (2007) -- Sound Coordinator (Sound Crew) (Monster Hunter Freedom 2 Staff) (as Tatsuya Shibata), Sound Coordinator (Sound Crew) (Monster Hunter 2 Staff) *''Devil May Cry 4'' (2008) -- Composer *''Monster Hunter Freedom Unite'' (2008) -- Sound Coordinator (Sound Crew) (Monster Hunter Freedom Unite Staff) (as Tatsuya Shibata), Sound Coordinator (Sound Crew) (Monster Hunter Freedom 2 Staff) *''Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop'' (2009) -- Special Thanks * Resident Evil 5 (2009) -- Lead Manager (Sound), Scoring Producer (Capcom) (Orchestra), Sound Producer (Capcom) (Gun Shooting Sound Recording) *''Monster Hunter 3'' (2009) -- Sound Lead Manager (Sound Management) *''DmC: Devil May Cry'' (2013) Promotional theme (see below) *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' (2014) -- Music Arrangement *''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (2014) -- Music Arrangement *''Rockman.EXE 15th Arrange Best Track'' (CD) (2016) *''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (2018) Song Credits Vampire Savior 2 *Revenger's Roost -- Composition & Arrangement *Phobos Winning Theme -- Composition & Arrangement *Pyron Winning Theme -- Composition & Arrangement *Donovan Winning Theme -- Composition & Arrangement Vampire Hunter 2 *Story Demo -- Composition & Arrangement Plasma Sword: Nightmare of Bilstein *Character Select -- Composition & Arrangement *Jungle Distress -- Composition & Arrangement *Holy Graveyard -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending Theme.3 -- Composition & Arrangement *June Ending Theme -- Composition & Arrangement *G. Bilstein Ending Theme -- Composition & Arrangement *Ele Ending Theme.1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Ele Ending Theme.2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Claire Ending Theme.1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Claire Ending Theme.2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Omega Ending Theme.1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Omega Ending Theme.2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Bilstein Ending Theme -- Composition & Arrangement *Rain Ending Theme.1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Rain Ending Theme.2 -- Composition & Arrangement Darkstalkers 3'' (Saturn Version)' *Phobos Ending Theme.1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Phobos Ending Theme.2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Pyron Ending Theme -- Composition & Arrangement *Donovan Ending Theme.1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Donovan Ending Theme.3 -- Composition & Arrangement 'Street Fighter Alpha 3 (Arcade Version)' *Performance -Theme of Dan- -- Composition & Arrangement *Feel the cool -Theme of Gouki Type. 1- -- Composition & Arrangement *Doll eyes -Theme of Cammy- -- Composition & Arrangement *Groan -Theme of Gouki Type. 2- -- Composition & Arrangement '''Pocket Fighter Remix / Capcom Sports Club *Welcome --- Ending -- Arrangement *-- Good-Bye... Ending -- Arrangement Marvel vs. Capcom 2'' (Arcade Version)' *Airship Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Desert Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Cave Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Clock Tower Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Here Comes a New Challenger -- Composition & Arrangement *Abyss Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Continue -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Over -- Composition & Arrangement *Staff Roll -- Composition & Arrangement 'Marvel vs. Capcom 2 (Dreamcast Version)' *Mode Select -- Composition & Arrangement '''Vampire Chronicle *Opening -- Composition & Arrangement *Arranged Bonus Track -- Arrangement *Staff Roll -- Composition & Arrangement Auto Modellista *Upper (Opening) -- Composition & Arrangement *Main Menu ~Car Select~ Course Select -- Composition & Arrangement *Before Start -- Composition & Arrangement *Full Scaled -- Composition & Arrangement *No Fazin' -- Composition & Arrangement *Feasible... -- Composition & Arrangement *Outer Limit -- Composition & Arrangement *S·I·T -- Composition & Arrangement *Take It! -- Composition & Arrangement *Cruisin' -- Composition & Arrangement *In the Light -- Composition & Arrangement *Opaque Air -- Composition & Arrangement *XFER -- Composition & Arrangement *Masterstroke -- Composition & Arrangement *Stout Heart -- Composition & Arrangement *After Goal -- Composition & Arrangement *Result ~Name Entry~ Ranking~Menu After Race -- Composition & Arrangement *Network Club Meeting in Daikoku P.A. -- Composition & Arrangement *Main Menu =garage life= -- Composition & Arrangement *Change Cars =garage life= -- Composition & Arrangement *Car Tuning =garage life= -- Composition & Arrangement *Garage Tuning =garage life= -- Composition & Arrangement *Tuning Car List =garage life= -- Composition & Arrangement *Race =garage life= -- Composition & Arrangement *Statue =garage life= -- Composition & Arrangement *Automodellista =garage life= -- Composition & Arrangement *Mail =garage life= -- Composition & Arrangement *Save & Exist =garage life= -- Composition & Arrangement *VJ & Theater -- Composition & Arrangement *Automodellista ~Staff Roll~ -- Composition & Arrangement Devil May Cry 2 *Heads or Tails (Staff roll) -- Composition & Arrangement (w/Masato Kouda) Shibata did the first half; Kouda did the second Resident Evil Outbreak *Character Select (Character Select) -- Composition & Arrangement *Happy Hour Jam Session (J's Bar) -- Composition & Arrangement *Result Screen (Scenario Result) -- Composition & Arrangement *The Torment of Time (Escape) -- Composition & Arrangement *3rd Time's the Charm (Revived Thanatos-R Battle) -- Composition & Arrangement (w/Etsuko Yoneda) *The Big Picture (Game Result) -- Composition & Arrangement *So Many Options (Game Option) -- Composition & Arrangement Monster Hunter *Awakening -- Composition & Arrangement Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening *"Devils Never Cry" (Staff Roll) -- Composition & Arrangement Devil May Cry 4 *Out of Darkness (Prologue) -- Composition & Arrangement *The Time Has Come (Generic Nero Battle) -- Composition & Arrangement *The idol of the Time and Space (The Idol of Time and Space) -- Composition & Arrangement *Nero and Kyrie (Womb Interior) -- Composition & Arrangement *The Penetrating Voice (May This Voice Be Heard) -- Composition & Arrangement *La Vita Nuova -Rebirth- -- Composition & Arrangement *Shall Never Surrender (Staff Roll) -- Composition & Arrangement *Total Result (Total Result) -- Composition & Arrangement DmC: Devil May Cry *The Roar Within -- Composition & Arrangement TGS 2011 trailer theme Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS *Overworld BGM / Underground BGM (Super Mario Bros.) -- Arrangement Super Smash Bros. for Wii U *The Great Sea / Menu Select -- Arrangement Rockman.EXE 15th Arrange Best Track *Surge of Power! -- Electric Guitar Super Smash Bros. Ultimate *Prelude~Ablaze -- Arrangement *Lost Painting -- Arrangement *Wrecking Crew Medley -- Arrangement Category:Composers Category:Former Capcom Staff Category:Real-life people Category:Male people